


Dad and Pop

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, References to Homophobia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asks about their new family and how Spencer fits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad and Pop

It’s Saturday and Aaron and Jack are cleaning up the living room.  Or cleaning for a few minutes and sitting to watch TV for a few minutes.  As long as they’re done by the time Spencer gets back from the grocery store, they’re good. 

Aaron’s thinking about getting the furnace checked, when Jack asks, “Dad, is Spencer like my parent now?”

Actually, Aaron and Spencer have been waiting for this conversation for a little while.  Now that Jack is in public school and exposed to different children, it seems inevitable that he’ll ask about how Spencer fits in their family.   A year after Haley died, Aaron asked Jack if he wanted Spencer living with them all the time.   Jack replied that he’s already there most of the time and he cooks good and makes Daddy happy, so okay.  No big deal on that one. 

He and Spencer had talked about this question coming up and if they should bring it up or wait for Jack to ask.  They decided to wait and now Aaron has an idea about what he’s supposed to say.  “Well, Jack, we both take care of you and we both love you.  That’s what parents do, so I think we are.”

“One girl in my class has two Moms.  They kiss each other and I’ve seen you and Spencer kiss each other.  Ava says that she likes having two Moms.”  Jack looks at Aaron and for a minute Aaron sees Haley looking thoughtfully back at him.

“Families are sometimes built differently.  Some families have a mom and dad.  Some have only one or the other.  Some have two moms or two dads, like you have.” 

“Okay, that makes sense.”  Jack stops and stares at a commercial for a game that he’s not allowed to get.  “Dad, are you and Spencer queer?”

That stops Aaron short, but he keeps it off his face and asks, “Where did you hear that word, Jack?”

“From Ryan at school.”

“Come on and sit down for a second, okay, Jack?”  Aaron sits next to him on the couch and tries to keep his voice calm-but-not-too-calm, which he’s been told can be scary.  “You know how we talked about some words that are mean?  And some people use them, but they’re hurtful?  Queer is a word like that.  It’s not nice to use.”

“Like retard or crazy?  I don’t ever ever say those words and if other people do, I tell them that they’re being mean and to stop it.”  Jack nods vehemently. 

“That’s good, buddy, I’m proud of you.  Queer is a mean word that people sometimes use for two men who love each other or two women who love each other.  And sometimes they use it just to be mean to someone, because some people don’t think it’s right when two men love each other.  Understand?” 

Jack tilts his head a little and nods and Aaron recognizes that from Spencer.  “Okay, I won’t use that, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, Jack, you didn’t know and I know you won’t use it any more.  But yes, Spencer and I love each other and that’s why he lives here with us,” Aaron pulls him into a hug and gives him a small, quiet kiss on the head.  Jack’s growing up and sometimes he pulls out of cuddles. 

“Hey, guys, I’m home,” Spencer calls from the door.  “What’s up, you done cleaning?”

“Almost.  Jack and I were just talking about how our family has two fathers.” Aaron smiles tightly at Spencer, who raises an eyebrow in response.  They’re practiced in silent discussions.  “Need help unpacking?”

Aaron goes into the kitchen and Jack back in, eyes glued to the television.  “Breathe,” Aaron whispers into Spencer’s ear, gently rubbing his back.

“So should I call Spencer something else if he’s also my Dad?” Jack asks as he puts vegetables in the bin in the fridge. 

“You can if you and Spencer both want that.  It’s up to you two,” Aaron replies, handing things from the bags to Jack.

“Spencer, what can I call you?  I already call Dad Dad,” the boy says. 

“Hey, when did you stop calling me Daddy?”

Spencer snorts and smoothes down Jack’s hair.  “A few months ago.  He only calls you Daddy when he wants something.  Isn’t that right, Jack?”

“No!  I’m just too old to be calling you Daddy.  I’m almost an adult.” Jack smiles at Aaron and gives Spencer a six-year old’s version of a dirty look.  

“What do you think about calling me Pop?” Spencer says quietly, head half-way in a paper grocery bag.

Jack and Aaron both stop and look at him and each other.  Spencer hasn’t said anything else, and Aaron knows that there’s nothing fascinating in the bottom of the bag.  Jack looks at Aaron who nods. 

“Pop is good.  I have a Dad and a Pop.  Can I go watch TV?”

“Sure, buddy,” Aaron says and gives his shoulder a squeeze on the way out of the room, earning a small smile as Jack runs out of the room.

He smiles when Spencer turns around, sighs and falls into his arms.  “You okay?” Aaron asks.

“Yes.  This having a kid stuff is exhausting, I’m glad you’re around for the hard parts.” Spencer kisses his neck and mutters, “And no secondary meaning or anything, but they’re all hard parts with kids.”

“You’re better at it than you think.  And I’m very glad you’re around.  Pop.”

 


End file.
